


Down Time

by Fandom_Soda



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, DTDP AU, Danganronpa Everyone is Alive, Dorms, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is okay AU, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Just me having some fun with writing, Just small chats between two characters that didn't talk that much, Slight spoilers for Rantarou, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), not canon, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Soda/pseuds/Fandom_Soda
Summary: Winter Break has hit the students of Hopes Peak, And many have gone away for the holidays (much to the headmaster's dislike). However,  a few remained, and two who haven't talked very often just so happened to meet one night.





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story after a long, LONG Hiatus, so I'm a bit rusty. Not to mention this is my first time writing these characters. 
> 
> I might revisit this one again and rewrite it if I'm not satisfied with it in a year or two.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The clock ticked slowly by in the small dorm room. A single lamp was on, shining down on the robotic teen sitting in a chair, a book open in the articulate metal hand. An off key hum came from him as pages were slowly flipped. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. 10:30, it read. Kiibo huffed. His roommate was late again, and most likely wouldn't be back until midnight, like every night.

He closed the book, the page he stopped on was automatically imprinted in his memory. But just as he did a quiet click came from outside the door. That couldn't be right, unless it was his own roommate, almost no one should be left in the buildings. It was the long awaited winter break, most people would have gone back to their families. But it could be the mentioned roommate, there IS a first time for everything. 

Curious, Kiibo walked across his small dorm and opened his own door. He peeked out the small crack. He didn't see anyone right away but slowly he heard soft footsteps. It was Rantarou, walking down to his room at the end of the hall. He was carrying a medium sized silver box, one with the lid that split in two and was held together with a clasp on top.

It intrigued Kiibo, he couldn't stop looking at it. A box like that could contain an infinite amount of things. Rantarou stopped suddenly, as fate would have it, right in front of the door. This caused the robot to snap out of his small trance and tense up, nervous to move. He didn't mean to pry, he was just curious who was coming down the hall. Rantarou turned to face the door, for whatever reason compelled him to do so, dropping a little to look through the small crack in the door. He hummed a bit with fascination, then glanced up at the room plate. 

“Kiibo?” 

He had no choice now. He opened the door wider, so his full body was seen. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. Or make to you uncomfortable in any way.”

Rantarou paused for a moment, then laughed. It was only a small laugh, but it eased the tension that Kiibo felt a little. 

“Don't worry, it's fine.” 

Rantarou approached the door, seeing Kiibo keep glancing at the shiny box he held in his arms. 

“Something wrong?” 

“Oh! It's nothing,” Kiibo trailed. 

“But I was just curious about what’s in the box.”

Rantarou lifted the box.

“You wanna see?” 

Rather enthusiastically, the robot nodded his head. Why was he so excited to see what was in it? 

“It's honestly nothing, just a bit of a thing I did for the girls.” 

He unlatched the box, Unfolding it with a hand. Inside were various colors of nail polish and various tools to use for a manicure. 

“Nail polish?”

Kiibo had heard about it and seen it be used, but he could never use it himself. 

“Yeah, The girls wanted me to help them with their nails, since Tsumugi had to go away for the break.” 

The green haired boy placed a hand on his neck sheepishly, balancing the box against his chest with the other hand. 

“...Can you paint mine?”

Rantarou’s face lowered a little, stunned, before morphing into a gentle smile. 

“Sure.” 

He closed the box quickly before continuing. 

“May I come in?”

Kiibo quickly stepped back inside, moving to prepare the small desk he shared. Placing the papers on the floor and moving the desk over to an untouched bed, he waved Rantarou in, practically bouncing. The robot looked slightly exhausted, yet his excitement gave him energy. 

Rantarou smile grew bigger, stepping into the room. The door swung closed, closing with a soft click. The room was lit not by the main light but strings of Christmas lights, giving a soft glow around the room. One bed was very messy, looking like it wasn't even touched once to be made, while the other had the desk pushed up to it. Rantarou sat down to the chair opposite of Kiibo, who sat on the bed. He placed the silver box, and for the third time that evening, clicked it open. 

“Now then, which one is your color?” 

The green haired teen flicked through the various colors he collected over the years. Kiibo gasped and pointed to a Robin’s egg blue color. He held it up, his eyes almost twinkling. Rantarou took the bottle carefully from the robot, placing it beside the box. He took out a clear coat and began twisting off the lid. As he did, however, he briefly paused. 

‘Will nail polish even stick?’ He wondered internally. ‘Guess I'll find out…’

He continued to untwist the cap, finally taking out the brush. 

“Alright. Spread your hand out like so.” 

Rantarou spread his hand slightly out on the table, so it was in a relaxed position. Kiibo followed his example, watching in wonder. From there, he applied the base coat, slowly, finger by finger. He didn't realize how cold a robot’s hand could be, but it made sense, being made of metal and all. 

“Hey Rantarou?” Kiibo spoke up as he finished up the base coat. 

“Hm?” 

“How'd you get into painting nails anyways? From what I understand this isn't really popular with the boys at the school.” 

Rantarou made a small noise of understanding. 

“My sisters asked me a lot to paint their nails. So I guess it became a tiny hobby of mine among my family.” He explained, examining the base coat. 

“You have sisters, Rantarou?” Kiibo asked. 

“Yeah. A few.” 

The green haired teen switched to the blue color, after making sure the base coat dried thoroughly. 

“Having siblings must be cool.” Kiibo whispered, with a slight tone of disappointment.

“You don't have any Kiibo?” 

“Well… I mean there's probably different prototypes of me, at least that's what I think I heard… But they're all deactivated for one reason or another. None of them are really there to talk to or do anything that siblings do.” Kiibo trailed off.

“I'm pretty sure one almost killed a researcher.” 

Rantarou wasn't sure what to do with that last bit of information. So he kept applying the polish quietly. The pair fell silent for the rest of the time the polish was being applied, the exception being Rantarou humming idly. After the green haired teen backed off, a small breath escaping his mouth, Kiibo lifted up his hands, admiring the glossy blue paint now on his metal fingertips. It had a dull shine in the soft lights, making Kiibo feel a rather warm sensation inside his chest. He put a mental reminder to check for the malfunction later. Rantarou pulled his hand back down gently, much to Kiibo’s confusion. 

“Not yet,” Rantarou spoke, “It’s not dry.”

Kiibo nodded.

“After that then it’s another clear coat, to make sure it stays.” 

“Another one??” The robot exclaimed.

He didn’t realize nail painting actually had this many steps. It almost overwhelmed him a little. 

“It's an important step, Kiibo. If we're doing this, we're going all the way.” Rantarou explained, putting away the polish and taking the bottle of clear polish out again. 

From his pocket, he took a small paper fan out and unfolded it. Kiibo watched with fascination as Rantarou began to fan Kiibo's nails gently. Normally, he would just let the nails dry naturally as he moved on to the next person, but knowing the robot in front of him, he'd get over excited and ruin the work he just did. As a result a huge meltdown would most likely occur. The fan probably wouldn't help much, but it was all he had on him right now. 

-_-_-  
_-_-_

Rantarou fell back into the chair he was sitting in. The clear coat was finally applied, and it seems Kiibo finally got that it needed time to dry. He honestly wanted to add an extra coat, just in case, but he didn't wish for Kiibo to become suspicious at what he was worried about. It was common knowledge around the dorms how Kiibo felt about such things being thought. Maybe it was simply just him over reacting?

The robot looked up at Rantarou with pleading eyes, almost as if he was a child. Rantarou softly smiled at him. 

“Go on.” 

At those words, Kiibo lifted his hands up, admiring the polish. His eyes glinted with excitement. Rantarou worried he was going to overload, honestly. 

“Be careful, they aren't quite dry yet-!” 

Kiibo didn’t quite care right now, as he kept admiring the soft blue polish. The green haired teen sighed in resignation and began to close up the box. 

“I’d better be going, then.” He muttered, not wanting to disturb the robot teen more. 

“Oh, already?” Kiibo seemed disappointed. 

“Yeah, it's pretty late already, plus your roommate should be back soon, yeah?” Rantarou once again clutched the silver box again, ready to head back to his dorm. 

“I guess…” Kiibo muttered, noting the time. 

The pair shared a moment of silence (in which neither were sure what to do) before the green haired teen began to walk to the door. 

“Um!” Kiibo called behind him. 

Rantarou turned around, curious. 

“Thanks. For painting my, er, nails.”

“It's no problem, it was, honestly, kind of fun. “

Kiibo began to cross the small dorm room, in order to see Rantarou off. 

“Can we, perhaps, do this again? Sometime?” Kiibo asked, catching Rantarou off guard. 

He wanted to do this again? 

“Does this mean you enjoyed this?” Rantarou questioned. 

“I- um- that is-” Kiibo fumbled with his words for a bit. “Is that so bad..?”

Rantarou couldn't help but laugh a little. 

“No. Many people find it enjoyable.” 

The robotic teen seemed to perk up at this, with hesitation in his eyes. 

“Then yeah, I guess I did.” 

Rantarou couldn't help but feel almost proud of this strange being in front of him. 

“We'll have to see then, have a good night Kiibo.” He remarked, then left out into the hall. 

“Good night Rantarou. “ With these parting words, Kiibo shut his door softly, hearing the soft footsteps of a certain green haired teen leave. 

With a small sigh, he fell to the floor. The robotic teen felt absolutely drained of energy, which wasn't a strange feeling to him, it was similar to how he felt after dealing with Ouma multiple times but at the same time it was more… pleasant. 

Kiibo laughed a little. 

“Guess I still have a lot more to learn huh?”


End file.
